


Other Bases

by lynnmonster



Category: Quintuplets
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-23
Updated: 2005-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnmonster/pseuds/lynnmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Um, look. We *sort of* went to fourth base, but, like, there are bases and then there are *bases*."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Bases

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the excellent brooklinegirl, for proving herself relatively squick-free on the beta.

Elena was so cool. Pearce grinned just thinking about it. Who else had a girlfriend who didn't mind if their boyfriend passed out every time he tried to touch her breasts, and just had fun making up new "bases" for them to try, instead? Plus, all that earlobe-tugging and elbow-touching and forehead-rubbing was really a whole lot hotter than it was probably supposed to be. 

And it had made Elena smile that huge, bright smile, the one that made her eyes all shiny and the rest of the room seem to just _glow_. Pearce had to stop outside his door and do a little dance of joy. Okay, a _big_ dance of joy, because jumping up and down was definitely involved, as was air-punching and a few 360-degree spins for good measure. And possibly jazz hands. A big joy _deserved_ a big dance, after all. His grin grew wider as he realized that Elena would understand that perfectly, even if everyone else thought he was a weirdo.

He opened the door and flopped down onto Parker's bed. It was closest to the door, and he had some serious basking to get to.

***

Pearce was trailing his fingertips across his stomach and happily replaying the day's events when Parker walked in. He stopped by the edge of the bed, but rather than demanding that Pearce vacate it, he sat down and clapped Pearce on the shoulder.

"So, fourth base, huh?" he asked.

"Well... yeah, kinda," Pearce said, "but--"

"Way to go, man!" Parker shook his shoulder with a hand that was grabbing a little too tight. Pearce sat up and Parker's hand slid away.

"Um, look. We _sort of_ went to fourth base, but, like, there are bases and then there are _bases_."

"What?"

"Well, I mean, yeah, okay, we went to _our_ fourth base, but there are, like, _other_ fourth bases that someday I'd like to try. You know?"

Parker just stared at him for a minute, and then sighed. "You too, huh?" He slumped a bit, and suddenly looked tired. "I admit, I kind of wondered when you stole Matt from Penny so he could be your date to the dance, but then... huh. I really thought it was all about the dancing."

"It was!" Well, the dancing _and_ the kissing. But mostly the dancing. He wasn't quite sure what Parker was getting at.

"Whatever you say, bro. But listen. Don't say anything about these 'other bases' to the guys at school," Parker said urgently.

Was he still harping on that? He looked so earnest and upset, and Pearce couldn't help laughing at the idea. "Yeah, because I always hang with the guys and talk about sex. Right after the team sports and before the binge drinking."

"I mean it. They can be -- they can be real assholes, is all." Parker was sitting up very straight, with his fists clenched on top of his knees, staring straight ahead. "You don't know what they're like." God, Parker looked so tense. It would be funny if he wasn't being so serious.

Pearce punched at Parker's thigh. "Hey, lighten up!"

Parker rounded on him and gripped both his arms, just below the shoulders. His eyes looked almost black. "I'm serious. _Don't_ tell anyone at school. But, you know, if you want, you can always talk to me."

Oh, man -- Parker was talking about the GUY thing, not the elbow-thing. And Parker was acting extra-awkward, like how you are when you're around someone you really, really like. Pearce just sat there as the facts slotted into place. Parker was gay. Parker thought he was gay. Parker maybe even wanted to be gay with him. 

Yeah, that about summed it up. "Okay," said Pearce, rolling his eyes. "I won't tell anyone."

What Pearce didn't know was why Parker was so freaked out. _He_ didn't feel weird -- not even all reverent and nervous like he got sometimes with Elena, when they were talking about sex and stuff, or making out -- because this was different. It was Parker. Pearce wasn't not-nervous now because he didn't care, just ... you spend nine months in the womb with a guy, you're pretty comfortable around him. And they'd always been able to talk about anything and everything. Besides, Parker had already made fake boobs so Pearce could practice his groping skills on him. And that had been more sexy than embarrassing, even though at the time he'd wished Parker would stop doing that silly fake Elena-voice. At any rate, Pearce didn't see the point of getting embarrassed about stuff in general, but if he was going to be awkward around someone, it sure wouldn't be his favorite brother.

Parker _was_ uncomfortable, though. He was flushed and his voice sounded all creaky when he said, "Look. I could teach you some stuff, if you want."

"Like what?"

"Like ... um," Pearce hadn't seen Parker turn that shade of purple since he'd gotten that Dorito stuck in his throat in fifth grade. "Well, uh, like how to give a blow job without choking." Parker's gaze flicked over Pearce's mouth and then darted away.

Pearce shrugged. Parker was acting all twisted up, and he really needed to get un-twisted. Maybe a little touch of the unexpected would help here. "Okay," he said brightly, and slid to the floor. He pushed Parker's knees apart and kneel-walked between them, reaching for Parker's fly.

"Pearce -- god, that's not what I meant!" Parker protested, as Pearce unzipped his brother's jeans and reached inside. Parker squirmed back a little, but not very far. "I meant I'd show you and we could practice with -- with cucumbers, or, umm, bananas, or something!" Pearce wrapped his hand around Parker's dick and pulled it out through the gap in his boxers. "...not what I meant..." Parker protested weakly.

Pearce looked up, his hand still wrapped around Little Parker, and saw the sick, conflicted look on Big Parker's face. "Yes it is. It's okay, bro."

"Oh - no, Pearce, I--" Pearce leaned forward and put his mouth around the head of Parker's dick. "Oh god," Parker said, sounding strangled, and shuddered. He covered his face with one hand. 

That would never do. Pearce slid his lips back off. "So, I don't actually blow, right?"

Parker barked out a laugh and dropped the hand covering his eyes. He looked down at Pearce and shook his head. "No, you don't. If we're -- I guess we're already doing this, huh? Just... first, just lick a bit. That's it, lick it, yeah."

Pearce licked up and down, and all around, and then he wiggled his tongue and waggled his eyebrows. Parker laughed and gasped at the same time. Cool.

"Now, what you -- oh, man. What you really want to do is _suck_..."

Pearce promptly put Parker's dick back in his mouth and started sucking. 

"Ohfuckingjesuschrist," Parker said.

Pearce managed to slide his lips down a little lower and kept up a pretty steady suction. Parker made an _ahhh_ noise and clenched his fingers in the bedspread until his knuckles were white. 

"Shit. Okay. Move up and down, if you can. Yeah, like that." He reached down and wrapped his own hand around the part of his dick that Pearce's mouth couldn't reach. "You can put your hand like this, too, and move it, like you'd do yourself." Pearce reached out and Parker let his own hand drift down to his balls, and started rubbing them. Pearce watched that until he felt like he was going cross-eyed. Then he looked up. Parker was leaning back onto his elbows -- his eyelids were half-shut, and the tendons in his neck were standing out, straining the cord necklace that he always wore. Pearce thought that was even better to watch, somehow. He had to concentrate to make sure he didn't get too distracted with all the looking, but he managed to keep sucking and moving his head up and down, and he kept his hand going, too. He was pretty sure he could come up with some other stuff to do, too, but nobody learned to Lindy in a day. 

"Fuck, Pearce, your _mouth_," Parker groaned. 

Pearce moved everything a little faster. He didn't think he was in any danger of choking, actually, as long as he didn't try to swallow too much. It was a good thing to know, though, that he could _do_ this.

"Off." Parker's voice broke his concentration. "Stop. Stop now, Pearce -- getoff!" Pearce froze and then pulled back, although he didn't let go of Parker's dick. Parker put his hand right above Pearce's, and made a couple of quick, jerky strokes. "Gonna come, gonna, oh, fucking _fuck_," he said, and shot, hot and wet, onto Pearce's chin and the collar of his shirt. Parker flopped all the way onto his back and groaned, covering his eyes again, only this time with an upflung arm.

Pearce granted him all of two seconds to recover, and then crawled onto the bed and hovered over him. He picked up Parker's arm and pulled it away. Parker looked up at him and wiped Pearce's chin, swiping his thumb slowly over Pearce's lower lip in the process. 

Pearce grinned down at him, and Parker smiled weakly back, but it looked kind of like he had a bad stomachache. Parker's hand slid down to rub the fabric of Pearce's collar between his thumb and forefinger. "Sorry, bro," he whispered, and his eyes started looking watery as his face twisted up.

Sometimes Parker was kind of stupid. "It's okay," Pearce said, deliberately misunderstanding. "It'll come out in the wash -- I should know, I've had laundry duty often enough."

Parker's smile this time was smaller, but more convincing. Pearce did his patented, full-body puppy-wiggle, and it felt so good that he did it again, shaking his head wildly and adding a few "grrrr-rufff!"s. He was already on all fours, after all, and the puppy thing always made Parker laugh. Parker laughed now, kind of, and he gripped the back of Pearce's neck. He leaned up till they were touching forehead to forehead, and Pearce was reminded of that thing he and Elena had done earlier. This was just as nice.

He ducked his head a little and brushed a quick kiss onto Parker's mouth. "So," he said, pulling away before Parker could protest, "You do me now, right?"

Parker grabbed his hips -- his hands were just as big as Pearce's, and probably stronger -- and flipped them over. "Eee-yup." He started unbuttoning Pearce's pants. "Now I do you." Pearce wondered if he should confess that he and Elena hadn't really done anything like this. But Parker seemed like he was finally cutting out the whole worrying thing, and Pearce really wanted to see what happened next.

Parker was fumbling uncharacteristically, trying to deal with the last of the buttons. Pearce wondered why he was so nervous -- Pearce wasn't nervous at all, and he was the one who'd never done this before. They trusted each other. They had each other's backs. Parker would take good care of him. Parker had wanted Elena, too, but once he stopped trying to win her over, he pretty much _gave_ her to Pearce, who had never wanted anything or anyone so much. And Parker had known that, and he had stepped aside.

Pearce slipped a finger under Parker's necklace and tugged it back and forth. "You know you're the best, right?"

Parker smirked and said, "I haven't even gotten started yet. Now shut up and prepare to take notes." 

Pearce did.

  



End file.
